My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Twilight's Twins
by jakehynd8457
Summary: What happens when Twilight has too much to drink at a party the night before and wakes up in Rarity's house the next day with a really bad hangover.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Twilight's Twins Chapter 1 Not Feeling So Good**

Twilight: oh my head how much did I drink last night.

Rarity: a little bit too much shall we say.

Twilight: huh Rarity why am I in your house and not at the library.

Rarity: dear you were so drunk you could barely stand let alone walk you wouldn't have made it home so I brought you back here too sleep.

Twilight: thank you Rarity I owe you one but my head really hurts do you have any aspirin or something.

Rarity: of course I do darling just wait a moment please dear.

Sweetie Belle: Rarity that's me heading off to school I'll see you when I get back ok.

Rarity: ok Sweetie try not to be home to late ok here you go Twilight drink this give it an hour and your head should feel much better.

Twilight: ok thank you rarity bye Sweetie Belle have a nice day at school ok.

Sweetie Belle: thanks Miss Twilight I will bye.

Rarity: bye bye Sweetie Belle so Twilight do you want some tea or do you need to get back to the library and make sure Spike is alright.

Twilight: I think I'm just going to head back to the library but thank you for letting me stay here last night bye.

Rarity: good bye dear be careful on your way home bye.

Twilight: I will Rarity thank you again bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Twilight's Twins Chapter 2 I'M WHAT!**

Twilight: oh god not again.

Spike: are you ok Twi that's the fifth time you've been sick today maybe you should go see a doctor.

Twilight: good idea Spike I think I'll go right now can you watch the library while I'm gone.

Spike: sure thing Twi just go make sure It's a harmless tummy bug and nothing more ok.

Twilight: ok Spike your such a sweetheart making sure I'm ok thank you I'll be back in an hour at the most there is a bowl of gems on the counter if you get hungry ok bye.

At The Ponyville Clinic.

Miss Sparkle Doctor Hooves will see you now.

Doctor Hooves: well hello Miss Sparkle what seems to be the problem.

Twilight: well you see Doctor I've just recently been sick for the fifth time today and I have no idea what's wrong with me.

Dr Hooves: well then Miss Sparkle we'll take a blood test and see if we can find any problems you just sit back and relax ok.

Twilight: ok thank you Dr Hooves.

Dr Hooves: not a problem Miss Sparkle right we have your blood sample I'll be back in just a moment.

Twilight: very well thank you Doctor.

Fifteen Minutes Later.

Dr Hooves: well Miss Sparkle we have some good news there is nothing wrong with you but we are aware that you are in fact pregnant.

Twilight: I'M WHAT! But this isn't possible I'm still a virgin how can I be pregnant If I've never had sex.

Dr Hooves: well I'm sorry Miss Sparkle but you can't be a virgin the tests don't lie.

Twilight: well thank you Doctor good day

BAM!

AAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAA.

Spike: huh Twilight what's wrong

Twilight: go away Spike I'm not in the mood to talk right now AAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAA.

Spike: oh no I wonder what happened I know maybe Rarity can help if Twilight won't talk to me maybe She'll talk to another mare.

Ten Minutes Later.

Spike: RARITY PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR IT'S AN EMERGANCY.

Rarity: why Spike whatever is the matter dear.

Spike: IT'S TWILIGHT SHE'S BEEN SICK FIVE TIMES TODAY SO SHE WENT TO SEE A DOCTOR AND WEHEN SHE GOT BACK SHE BURST THROUGH THE DOOR AND WENT UPSTAIRS TO MINE AND HER ROOM CRYING HER EYES OUT.

Rarity: oh dear not to worry Spike let's go and I'll talk to Twilight ok.

Spike: ok Rarity thanks.

At The Golden Oaks Library.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA.

Spike: see what I mean huh Rarity.

Rarity: Twilight Twilight dear calm down please tell me whatever is the matter.

Twilight: oh Rarity it's terrible I'm still a virgin yet when I went to the Doctors I got a blood test because I had been sick five times today so I got a blood test and there was nothing wrong with me but the fact that I'm pregnant AAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAA.

Rarity: oh dear dear it's ok you don't have to worry.

Spike: wait your pregnant Twilight I'm your brother why didn't you tell I really care about you Twi.

Twilight: oh Spike I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before I just thought you'd be mad at me for being so stupid.

Spike: no Twi of course I'm not mad at you and your not stupid I love you Twilight and I always will your my big sister I would never could never be mad at you not ever Twi.

Twilight: oh thank you Spike for understanding you're the best little brother a mare could ever have I love you Spike

Spike: I know Twi I know.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Twilight's Twins Chapter 3 Nine Months In**

Twilight: just think Spike nine months down and two to go until the foal is born.

Spike: yeah I can hardly wait to say hi to my niece/nephew.

Twilight: well I'm off to my last scan I'll be back in an hour ok just you finish up your chores and then you can head over to Rarity's on Spike.

Spike: sure thing Twi see you later bye.

Twilight: bye Spike.

Ponyville Clinic 3:45PM.

Miss Sparkle Dr Hooves will see you now this way please.

Twilight: yes thank you.

Dr Hooves: a Miss Sparkle great to see you again here for your final scan I take it.

Twilight: yes Doctor I am.

Dr Hooves: yes well we will start in just a moment ok Miss Sparkle I just need to get everything ready.

Twilight: ok Doctor ready when you are.

Dr Hooves: ok Miss Sparkle we're ready to begin now as you know this gel is going to be a bit cold ok.

Twilight: yes Doctor I understand.

Dr Hooves: oh my what a turn of events.

Twilight: oh no is something wrong Doctor please do something.

Dr Hooves: no no Miss Sparkle nothing is wrong this is good news after going over the scan twice I have discovered you having two foals twin I have the genders if you wish to know them.

Twilight: yes Doctor what are the genders of the twins?

Dr Hooves: very well Miss Sparkle you are having twin girls.

Twilight: yay two twin girls to call my own.

Dr Hooves: yes well that is your final scan and both foals appear to be in tip top shape goodbye Miss Sparkle.

Twilight: goodbye Doctor Hooves and thank you.

Twilight: Spike are you here I'm back.

Spike: oh hey Twi welcome home how was the scan.

Twilight: it was amazing Spike I found out that I'm having twin girls.

Spike: oh my gosh that's amazing two little nieces to call my own oh boy now I really can't wait.

Twilight: I know right.

Right guys that's it for this Chapter I hope everypony enjoyed this Chapter next Chapter will be out soon but bye for now guys.


End file.
